


Under the Influence

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s break time from the Academy and Roy just had to bring Maes home to meet his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

> **series** \-- manga/FMA:B
> 
>  **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns all
> 
>  ** **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- Set during Maes’s and Roy’s time in the Academy**
> 
>  **Warning** \-- boys being drunk
> 
>  **Author’s Note** \-- Technically what Maes stole was one of the many variations on the New Orleans classic, the Hurricane. Had five of these once, woke up the next day with a broken toe and a voo doo doll, gotta love the Hurricane. Written for the fma_fic_contest on LJ

“Got it,” Maes announced cheerily, flopping down in Roy’s desk chair. He put a pitcher of reddish liquid on the desk. “This beats when we went home to my parents’ place last break. Why did you never tell me you lived in a place like this?”

“Because I didn’t want the entire Academy to know this is how I grew up.” Roy rolled his eyes. “I’d never get left alone.”

“Your sisters are the best. I may never leave.” Maes flashed a wicked smile.

“You’re not man enough for them. I mean, just look at the drink pitcher you stole. It’s pink. There’s fruit it in! That’s such a girlie drink.”

“Shut up and pony up the glasses. I saw your aunt dumping all kinds of alcohol in this. It’ll be good,” Maes promised.

Roy produced two glasses and Maes poured. The two cadets took tentative drinks, smiled, then drained their glasses and poured more.

“Are you sure she put alcohol in this? It tastes so sweet, no burn at all,” Roy said.

“You’re probably right; it’s a lady’s drink. They wouldn’t want the burn, right?” The teenager asked.

Roy shrugged and held up his glass. “Here’s to a week’s break from busting our asses in the hot sun lugging rifles.”

“Here’s to your hot sisters.” Maes clinked his glass to Roy’s.

XXX

Chris followed Ruby into her room, carrying a portable phonograph. She’d bought the record as a joke and now was the time. She blared reveille. Roy and his friend, passed out on the floor, woke with a start, colliding with each other then the hung-over moaning started.

Roy glared. “Auntie! Ugh, feel horrible.”

“Roy, why are wearing make up?” Maes said, making a face.

“Why are you in a bra?”

“Because you both were being drunken perverts,” Ruby said. “That’s not all we girls did to you.”

Chris snorted at their horrified looks. “The pitcher you took had three kinds of rum, fruit liquor, fruit juice and enough sugar to be sure your head won’t be right for a day. Next time, behave yourselves.”


End file.
